calamitystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzard "Bliz" Tyara
About Gender: Female Age: 17 Species: Cat/Genetically altered Sexual Orientation: Confused R. Interests: None Family She claims she had none, which is also why she claimed that she got caught easily for experimentation. Though in all honesty, she belives that the Negative group, which consists of many escaped subjects from the labs, is her family as she fits in with them. She also views Aurum as an older brother sometimes. Abilities During her time before she got captured, Blizzard was known for being a very agile thief. She most often displayed this by performing impressive parkour skills. However, she has yet to see if she can use these skills in combat. Powers As her name suggests, Blizzard is able to manipulate ice, Appearance Blizzard has a pale muzzle with no tinges of fuzz whatsoever, her stomach also has white on it, as does the tip of her tial and the inside of her ears. She has icy blue fur with bits of darker blue on her ears, arms, vagina, and legs. She has markings of the same color of blue on her hands, feet, and waist, but nowhere else. She lets her hair down with some of it exposed, though the rest of it is not seen due to the fact that her hood is up. Also, due to her having suffered the same genetic tampering as Vulkan, Chiaro, and Aurum, Blizzard also has black eye sclera, her irises are an icy blue as well and her pupils are deep black. However, before her genetic tampering Blizzard used to have brown fur, forest green eyes, and no markings. And of course, her sclera was white. As of now, Blizzard wears a grey sleeveless parka jacket with a fake fur hood, this often covers up her air and darkens the view of the top half of her face. She wears black pants that are tattered at the bottom, her pants do not have extra colorings however. Blizzard wears b;ack, fingerless gloves that almost reach to her elbows. Before she escaped, Blizzard wore a white tanktop, and orange pants during her captivity. She has long since discarded this outfit. She also wore metal cuffs that kept her restrained, which she broke to escape. These cuffs also scarred her, however they had long since healed. Also, when she wasn't captured Blizzard wore a blue t-shirt, the same brand of black jeans she wears now(though the pair she wears now is NOT the pair she wore then), and had a set of glasses, thought she didn't need them. If she were to go to a beach Blizzard would wear a dark blue bikini. Personality Blizzard, like her power and name suggest, is a chill person. There are rarely times when she is known to ever get serious or angry, usually maintaining her cool and attempting to make sure fights don't break out. However, when she does get serious Bliz can tend to be a different person altogether. Focused on her job, she switches to being often cold, and not really giving other people the time of day. However, Category:Female Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Cat Category:Cryokinetics